Bluetooth® technology is revolutionizing personal connectivity by providing freedom from wired connections. Bluetooth® is a specification for a small form-factor, low-cost radio solution that provides links between mobile computers, mobile phones and other portable and handheld devices.
Bluetooth® wireless technology is an international, open standard that allows intelligent devices to communicate with each other through wireless, short-range communications. This technology allows Bluetooth® compliant devices such as computers, cell phones, keyboards, and headphones to establish connections, without wires, cables or any direct action from a user. Bluetooth® is currently incorporated into numerous commercial products including laptops, PDAs, cell phones, and printers, with more products coming out every day.
Bluetooth devices, such as mobile phones and PDAs, are evolving to become more complex as such devices may be adapted to transmit and receive audio information. For example, a Bluetooth® device may utilize a coder/decoder (CODEC) to encode audio information prior to communicating the encoded information to another Bluetooth® device, for example. Similarly, the CODEC may be utilized to decode encoded audio information received from another Bluetooth® device.
Furthermore, conventional Bluetooth®-enabled devices utilize computation-intensive algorithms for decoding Bluetooth® transmit data packages. In this regard, the implementation of the Bluetooth® decoders within the Bluetooth® enabled device may be costly and may result in inefficient and time-consuming Bluetooth® data decoding.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.